Armeniaball
Armeniaball is an ancient countryball located next to Turkeyball, Georgiaball (the European one), Azerbaijanball, and Iranball. It's known for having issues with Kebab over the years. Cannot into European Union because Russiaball said no, so instead is into Eurasian Union. Religion 95% of the population is Christian. Worth mentioning that Armenia is known to be the first state to adopt Christianity as religion. 93% - Armenian Opostolic. 2%- Other Christianity. 1% - Yazidism. 4% - None or Other (Atheist, Jew, pagan etc). Relations Family: *Nagorno-Karabakhball (Artsakhball) - Armenia's little kebab remover brother. Declared independence in 1991, but no countryballs of recognizing it, only other unrecongized balls and some US stateballs. *Javakhkball - Armenia's other little brother that is staying with Georgiaball, getting ripe for annexation. *Hamshenball - Armenia's little brother that got lost during the Armenian Genocide and is now in Turkey and have severe identity problems. *Armenian kingdom of Ciliciaball - Another Armenian kingdom who was badass and a crusader. * Urartuball - Armenia's father, who died a long time ago and was rivals with Assyriaball. Friends: * Greeceball- Greece and Armenia are good ol' friends and share mutual feelings towards kebab. They both wanted to restore their most prized posession, the holy city of Constantinople. * Serbiaball- Serbia and Armenia have a bromance going on! They adore each other. * Franceball- France is known for always giving 12 points to Armenia in Eurovision. They share excellent relations as it is said. * Iranball- Armenia has great number of Iranian tourists. Tourism prospers! Yay! Thanks, Iran. * Uruguayball- Uruguay will always be in Armenia's heart! First country ever to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Armenia remembers that. * Cyprusball- Armenia and Cyprus share good feelings towards each other. * Lebanonball- Being in Middle East Lebanonball is quite a badass and brave country. Armenia loves Lebanon. * Georgiaball- Georgia and Armenia are neighboring countries and should maintain good relations. Although Georgiaball is disappointing. * Spainball - Armenia and Spain like each other. * Sovietball/Russiaball-Big Brother is of watching Armenia. Armenia still a bit mad that Sovietball gif most of Armenian clay to Turkeyball, but knows better than to complain about it. * USAball - Support from the sunny California. In fact Armenia receives the second highest U.S. aid per capita behind Israel. * Eurasian Unionball - Hopes to making money with him. This better not be some kind of trick to resurrect Soviet Union, Russiaball. Platonic friends * Polandball - These countryballs aren't trade partners or something like that, but it should be there, because there is love between its people. * Palestineball - He's always supporting Armenia and Nagorno-Karabakh without even knowing it. * Kurdistanball- Kurdistan say he is of sorry for helping Turkeyball commit genocide. Armeniaball not accept apology yet, but is silently root for Kurdistanball in its rivalry with Turkeyball. * SPQRball - Old allies, who eventually turned Christian together. * Persiaball - Iranball's father. He and Armeniaball had their ups and downs. One reason Armeniaball became Christian was to distance himself from Persiaball, and the two fought bloody battles when Persiaball tried to convert Armeniaball to Zoroastrianism. But, they eventually learned to live peacefully, and in hindsight Armeniaball misses him because at least he treated Armeniaball better than kebab. * EUball - Armeniaball has mostly friendly feelings for him, even though Russiaball is making Armeniaball stay away from him. Disagrees with EUball on Crimea though. Rivals * The two Kebab balls- Azerbaijanball and the Big Kebab; Turkeyball. Do I need to explain this. * Ukraineball - another supporter of the kebabs! FREE CRIMEA! * Pakistanball - jerk is of the only country not recognizing Armenia. * Hungaryball - making of dirty dealings with Azerbaijanball, releaser of convicted Azeri murderer of Armenians Enemies *Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB!!! RECOGNIZE ARMENIAN GENOCIDE NOW!!! And most of all, RESTORE GLORIOUS CONSTANTINOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gallery MwZkH.png|History of Armeniaball cB9wDQF.png h1mESTl.jpg Category:Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Homosex Removers Category:La Francophonie Category:French Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Armenia